Things that may not happen
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of your favorite pairings, the pairings you wanted to find, or the characters meeting other characters. Fifth Chap is up in which our favourite blue hedgehog, favourite red speeder meet. JL and Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Notice:

Dragon's Clan: Before I start writing these one-shots, I want everyone to know that this story is a collection of your favorite pairings, the pairings you wanted to find, or the charaters of another meet the other, all in different chapters of one-shots. You can also use this as a beginning or part of your story that you are about to write, you have my permission to do so. So please, send an e-mail or review to this story section after I do the first one-shot of Yuna/Cloud.

Selina: And here's the method that my host is doing. If the story is from one category and section it would be like this:

Chapter #: One Category by saying the initals, Pairings by saying the names; name/name.

Chapter #: One Category by saying the initals, people meeting other people; name and name.

Alicia: And if there are two then:

Chapter #: Two Category by saying the initals, Pairings by saying the name; namexname.

Chapter #: Two Category by saying the initals, people meeting other people; name and name.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, even though I wish I do.


	2. Chapter 1: FFX2 and FFVII, YunaxCloud

Chapter 1: FFX-2 and FFVII, YunaxCloud.

* * *

"I wonder where he is?" Yuna asked, the former High Summoner was still looking for her former lover, but whenever she looked he feel so faraway and disappears. It's been over two years since the defeat of Sin and Seymour, all was in peace and everyone hoped it to last forever. 

"Your still thinking about him?" Rikku asked with a sad smile.

"I don't know." Yuna replied honestly, lately she's been having dreams of being in a place she has never been and can only watched helplessly when all the chaos and destruction began. It was a nightmare for her, and it all ended with a sword that pierced the one who caused it. She wanted to find to make sure that person is okay, to know that the place is reviving itself from the chaos and destruction, but she doesn't know who that person is, nor where that place was to meet that person, all she remember was a church and a voice. The voice in which all she could hear was calling for a person who is once dead, Aerith and then she heard what sounded like water.

"You're daydreaming again." Paine said.

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming again, Yunnie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, maybe you were tired."

"Yeah, it is getting late."

So where was she again, oh yeah on her bed sleeping, hoping to see the person's face. She knew it was a guy when she heard his voice, but it wasn't Tidus. She was in her Gunner's outfit when she dreamt this, the dream of the other world where she met him, and the place called Edge. She wanted to help, knewing she was helpless she couldn't do a thing when she heard the voice said this.

"Am I alone?"

She ran in the direction to where she heard his voice, she ran and ran until she stopped at the church, where she knew the dream was coming to an end. Her mind is racing fast, and she let her legs take fast strides to find the voice. All she saw at the end of the asile was a man, clad in black clothes with blonde hair that seems to defy gravity a bit, and sharp blue eyes that seems to glow. It kind of reminded her of Tidus with the hair, but this person's eyes seemed so sad.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuna, and you?"

"I'm Cloud." Then the dream of their surroundings begin to waver and Yuna felt a sharp pain in her head which made her want to sleep even more. Cloud notice and rush to her, hoping she would be alright. He liked her eyes, both are green and blue however her voice seemed so angelic yet beautiful to people ears.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Cloud asked, and hugged her closer. He heard her voice before, he knew her pains and everything but when he saw her jumping off the building, it made his heart stopped and hoping she was alright.

"Yes, but our meetings is going to be a bit short."

"What are you talking about?"

"This dream is nearly at it's end."

"Yuna..."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. We'll meet again, I promise."

"Just one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"Thank you, and your voice is..." That's when she woke up, Yuna didn't know what to do now. She wanted to hear what was his comment about her voice, but when she woked up, she always feel so alone. When she closed her eyes, she felt strong arms circling around her, holding her closer to the chest as well black leather gloves seemed to fill her memory.

"You're right Yuna, we'll meet again. I promise." She then feel a kiss on her head, before her eyes shot opened to see no one there again. Yuna knew she felt that kiss, she wasn't even dreaming when she felt it and it made her smile. _I wish to see you again, Cloud._

* * *

Read and Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2: FFX, FFX2, FFVIII, YunaxLeon

Note: Tidus doesn't about Yuna and vice versa, and Yuna somehow ended up in the FFVIII, around the part before Leon and Riona are dancing. Sorry if it's late.

Chapter 2: Yuna and Leon, FFX, FFX-2 and FFVIII.

* * *

Yuna sighed, no matter she wanted to go back to her world. She couldn't, everyone saids she had to find a sorceress to get back home. She miss her friends, and the people she knew. But she also know that she has a duty, to stop Sin. How did she get to another world? She doesn't have a clue. So how did she ended up in a ballroom, wearing a blue dress? Well it is actually a song tress dress, but its also good for the occasion, and she was force into going to a ball with her friend Riona, who somehow reminded her of Rikku.

"What's the point? I can't stop moping, I needed to find my way back. But the Fayth told me that there was something I have to do here. Riona also said if I dance, I'll also blow off some of steam from being very worried." Somehow on the other side of the ball room, a man named Squall Leonhart, or Leon was thinking of the same thing, wondering why he was requested to come to this party. Apparently to dance and meet girls, his team mates answered. Great, he is at a boring party with nothing to do but dance. He looked across the room, and saw a girl he haven't saw. She was intriguing, and has this aura that she has a special role. Her eyes are different, one is green and the other is blue. He shake his head, he wasn't suppose to think of some girl right now. But he's bored to death and it couldn't hurt to dance, so he stroll towards the girl in front of him.

Yuna thought she was being watched, and looked around to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked so cold and yet warm to her, but he also looked sad. She shook her head, she needs to forget it and not fall in love. Well it wouldn't hurt for her to dance, but no one took noticed of her. She was still thinking about her home, her primilage, her friends and family. She was up in the clouds and didn't noticed the man she saw before is coming up to her. Yuna didn't know what came over her when she let her eyes look up meeting the blue ones, he asked if he can dance with her and she agreed, and so she danced with him. His touch was gentle, and she noticed something else. He was hurt in his heart and doesn't want to get close to anyone. Both began in conversation on who they are, what are they doing here and so on. The peacefullness didn't end very long until the wall exploded.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked when she saw the other guests screamed.

"I don't know. but stay behind me." Leon told Yuna who nodded, Yuna knew Riona didn't attend the party and was thankful for that. Leon held his gunblade in front of him and began fighting the enemies in front of him. He was so focused, that he didn't noticed a shadow behind Yuna and knocked her out, and carried her away.

"We had to get out of here Yuna! Yuna?" Leon looked behind him and saw Yuna being carried by a figure, uncounicous. Leon cursed and ran after them, and didn't know why but he felt that he and Yuna are connected somehow, like she was important to him, but what? He still ran after him, until the figure stopped at the edge of the balcony, the figure looked back and cursed. He then muttered a spell on Yuna, before leaving her on the floor and fled. Leon caught up and held Yuna close to him, a memory fled to him. He remembered seeing a girl with short brown hair, blue and green eyes looking at him then smilling at him.

"Was that Yuna?" Leon pondered and when he saw Yuna's eyes opened, what she asked stopped him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Read and Review please. 


	4. Chapter 3: YGO and DGM, AllenxBakura

Note: I do not own any characters from D.Gray-Man nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry if it's late. Oh I'm using Yami Bakura's name in Japanese.

Yami Bakura Bakura

Bakura Ryou Ryou Bakura

Atem Atemu Pharaoh

Me: Finally something for a change and a bit insane.

Chapter 3: Bakura and Allen, YGO and DGM.

* * *

**Noah's Mansion**

Bakura wasn't aware where he is at all. First, he was with Allen and Lavi after becoming an exoricist. And a scary one at that to. His malicious aura surrounding him gave the others a scare, even Kanda, who twitched in being near the thief's pressence. His first mission was to hunt down the Noah clan and stopped them at all cost. This does not look good for the Noahs since what they are dealing with is going to be beyond the level of an exorcist. 'Stupid Pharaoh, teleporting me to another dimension. How dare he? Well at least it's fun here, I get to kill people who are immortal. MUWHAHAHAH!' Tired of being the one playing the defensive, since he was hidden behind the hair. He took offense when one of the unluckly Noahs (A/N: Not Allen) start calling his hair weird. "THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"Who's that?" Tyki asked the girl beside him.

"Dunno." Rhode replied.

"I'm a thief, and I'm here to slaughter you all." Bakura said with a malicious grin, one that send shivers to other murderers and criminals, including the royals, well except for Atemu. Somehow it didn't effect the Noahs, which made Bakura agreed that it's going to be a bit more interesting.

"Your kidding me..." The Jasdevi twins said, as sweatdrops begin to form on all the Noahs who are sitting in the dining table. And yes, I mean all thirteen of them.

"Nope! And it wouldn't be my first time as well. Why don't we play a little game?" Bakura said with a smile along with a slight glint, while holding out his own deck of cards, the Duel Monster cards. This definitely does not look good.

_An hour later_

**The Black Order, Komui's office**

"Welcome back Bakura, how did the mission go?" Komui greeted the thief who was smiling happily about his accomplishment. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were there as well.

"Great, I freaked out Tyki since I'm only a spirit using a dead body, scared Rhode in her own game, killed of the rest of the akumas and sent the Noahs to a place I know that'll suit them. Right now I'm here to kill the Earl, wanna come?" Bakura asked Allen, who was shocked at hearing this. Suddenly the temperature dropped in the room, something is definitely out of place and it was definitely a good idea to have Bakura on their side, otherwise what else could have happen. If only they would've known about his past crimes, they'll definietly need to thank someone for stopping the Noahs. Strangely when Bakura saw Allen when he first come here, it reminded him of Ryou, well except for the eyes, the hair, and the face, and Allen is a bit black, and that's what made him attracted towards the small exorcist. If only they knew Bakura's original age.

"W-Why don't you go ahead and have fun?" Allen said taking a step away from the thief.

"Oh so spending time with me isn't?" The thief teased him as he started to get closer towards the smaller exorcist. Everyone in the room had their eyes wide open, and if Lavi didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Kanda's eye's were wide as well with surprise and shock.

"No, it's just that..." Allen was still when Bakura hold him still and went next to his ear as he whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. _Bean sprout_." Allen's face was red, before Bakura started to go and leave. Although Allen has one question in his mind.

"R-Really? Hey wait!" Allen called to Bakura who looked over his shoulder, showing curious dark brown eyes.

"What?" (Bakura)

"What do you mean by the place you know will suit them?" After hearing the question, Bakura smirked evilly on what he had done to the Noah clan.

"A little something called _the Shadow Realm. _I'm sure the Noahs will have fun, fighting for their lives." Bakura said as he left the room, everyone in the room pale and pitied the fates of the Noah, in the hands of a Dark Magic Weilder, murderer, and a thief. Lavi, soon recovered but was a bit shaky when he heard Bakura's voice about what he had done to the Noahs.

"Wow, he's blacker than you Allen." (Lavi)

"Shut up Lavi!" (Allen)

Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 4: OHSHS and DGM, Allen meets HC

Note: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club nor D. Gray-Man

Me: Finally something for a change, Allen prepared to be mortified and hope for saness.

Allen: What do you mean?

Me: Just get on with it.

Chapter 4: Allen meets the Host Club, DGM and OHSHC.

* * *

**Ouran High School**

Allen knew he took the wrong turn in the Ark, he was trying to find a way back to the Black Order, but ended up being in another dimension and another time. Still in the uniform with gloves on, he didn't sense any akuma and it was a good thing, but still he was getting a lot of attention. He heard whispers about him because of his appearance, from the looks of the building he is in. It looks very high class, and the looks he's getting made him nervous due to a lot of whispers. He didn't notice two shadows were forming over him, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, are you lost?" That stopped him from his tracks, could it be...

"No, I'm not lost Lavi-" When he turned around, his hope was shattered as he looked behind him. The appearance of his best friend isn't there, and was replaced with two people or twins pratically. Both have orange hair and gold eyes, and are in their school uniforms.

"Excuse me?" The one who sounds like Lavi questioned him.

"Who's Lavi?" Asked the second twin.

"Nevermind, he's just my best friend." He answered, he miss his friends already, and make it more worse, he missed screaming at Kanda.

"Your sure, you're not lost?" (Hikaru)

"Positive." In the back of the twins mind, they agree on one thing. 'He's definitaly lost.'

"Are you new here?" (Kaoru)

"Yes, why you ask?" (Allen)

"Because we need some help." (Hikaru & Kaoru)

"What?" (Allen)

"Why not you come with us and we'll both explain." (Hikaru & Kaoru)

"Sure, I guess." (Allen)

* * *

Soon, the twins and Allen introduced themselves, the twins for some reason, started to have a liking towards the boy. Well, other than Haruhi, they confirmed that Allen could be their best friend. When Allen introduce himself, he had excluded the fact that he's an exorcist, the fact he is not from around here, and the fact that his right arm is an innoncence. The gloves, he gave an excuse that he once experinced in a fire accident, and that one of his arms, the skin was burned, giving it a horrendous look. The twins quickly accepted, not wanting to know what it look like. Soon Allen noticed the twins stopped in front of a door with a sign saying the Third Music Room.

"Why are we stopping here?" (Allen)

"This is where our club have it activities, since your not around here. Why not stick around for a while?" Somehow, Allen started to have a bad feeling of what may happen, but it was over took by curiousity when he wanted to know whats on the otherside of the door.

"Okay." As soon as he opened the door, a gust of wind filled with roses came out, and inside was a blond hair man with violet eyes, a guy with black hair, holding a notebook and wore glasses, another tall guy with black hair, this time without glasses was accompaning a short blond guy who was holding a stuff toy, and there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Wait a minute, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes cross dressing as a guy? Sure he saw Lenalee with short green hair and violet eyes, but a girl cross dressing and look almost like Lenalee. He was having a major deja-vu.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who is this lovely young woman?" Allen was mortified when he heard the words coming out from the blond gentleman and he was sure the Hikaru and Kaoru are laughing at this. Before the blond gentleman could even grab his hand, Hikaru and Kaoru came to the rescue.

"Tono, are you really sure Allen-kun is a girl?" That stopped the blond man in his tracks when he heard the words came out of Hikaru, as both Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Allen from behind. If Lavi were to see this, he would also do it. God, he misses the Bookman apprentice already.

"Allen-kun?" The man, who Hikaru and Kaoru referred to him as 'Tono', was left confused about the gender of the young male.

"This guy's name is Allen Walker, he came to stick around before he leaves to find out where he suppose to go." Kaoru said as Allen nodded, not minding the hug, it was somehow a usual routine because Lavi did that to him when he was missed.

"So he's not a girl?" The blond gentleman was still confused, before finally knowing what's going on. For some reason, this guy made a disturbing resemblence of Komui, and boy he was scared about the first meeting.

"Bingo." (Hikaru & Kaoru)

"I'm really sorry for my rude conclusion on your gender." Tamaki said it in a dramatic way, though Allen was used to this because Komui would do it to his sister, if she comes back from the mission.

"N-no, it's alright." Allen said nervously as the guy wearing the glasses continue on scribbling in notebook, while the one without the glasses continue to play with the short blond one, as for the girl, she went off to get some tea.

"Are you sure your not gay?" By the question, Allen anime fall at this question. Of course he's not gay, he's straight.

"Positive." Allen was pretty sure that his left eye was twitching, trying to be polite. Before the blond layed another question on him, the girl came to his rescue. Finally someone sane as the Hitachiin twins.

"Sorry about that, my name is Fujikoka Haruhi. The blond guy you met is Suoh Tamaki, the one with the glasses is Ohtori Kyouya, the one with the stuff toy is Haninozuka Mitsukini, you can call him Hunny, and the tall one is Morinozuka Takashi, you can call him Mori. I've see the you met the twins, I hope they didn't trouble you at all." She introduced Allen to the rest of the people in the room.

"Not really. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be a girl, would you?" He asked with a smile, after Haurhi gave him a cup of tea. Everyone in the room was silent, thankfully the guests nor Renge were here to hear this, they'll start to be suspicious if it did came up.

"HEH?!" Beside Allen, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori, everyone was shocked to hear this. Allen who they met, was able to deduce that Haruhi was in fact, a girl.

"Yes, your pretty observant. How did you know?" Finally someone not insane, and was able to tell who she is.

"I have a friend who used to have a long hair cut, but it was cut short. Kind of like yours, but not neat." He explained and described about his friend Lenalee.

"I see, and your not from around here." Haruhi observed, indeed, the clothes Allen is wearing are different as well he had this soft tone which made her a bit happy that this boy may be polite for a reason.

"You can tell?" He smiled at the girl, the girl is indeed polite.

"Yes." Haruhi smiled back, however before either of them were able to continue the conversation, a shout interrupted them.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki soon latched on to Haruhi, and somehow this scene started to remind Allen of Komui and Lenalee.

"Haruhi is 100 percent guy, heheheh." Tamaki said as he tried to cover it up for Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai, it's no use. Allen-kun already knows that I am a girl." Haruhi tried to reason the leader of the club while struggling out of his grasp.

"You do know you have to keep this as a secret, Walker-kun?" From the looks of it, Kyouya disturbingly reminded him of Komui and his master combine, but it wasn't just the aura surrounding the young man. It was the smile that scared him.

"Sure." He answered as he sweatdrop at this, for some reason. If he survive this, he would be able to survive his master and Komui's wrath if he ever return to the Black Org., right?

"But to ensure you can keep a secret, you'll have to give us an idea on what your school looks like and cosplay with us. Plus you had to be a host to serve ten guests by then." 'Wait a second, a host?!'

"Now that you mention it, he can exceed on being the 'Friend type' since he is both shy and sometimes tend to give an advice." 'Oh no they have types as well?! Not you to Hikaru.' Tamaki started to get on with the idea, while still holding a stuggling Haruhi in one arm, agreed to this idea.

"Alright, it is now decided. You, Allen Walker, will be come the host and serve ten guest as a **debt** to help us make the costume that use for your school...?" Tamaki was about to announce that Allen would be part of the host club if he didn't see what happen. All the host club members began to see an unusual sight of Allen sulking in one corner, all of them wondered what had caused this reaction? Allen however knew what is, it was the word **debt**, he have to pay with money here?!

Hunny then decided to cheer him up, and ask what's the matter? With the help of sharing the cake he bought. If only everyone knew, that Allen had suffered under his master's unlimited liabilities, one that's larger than Haruhi's 80,000,000 yen.

* * *

Me: You can use this chap as a story. Oh by the way, Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: JL and STH, Flash meets Sonic

Note: I do not own any characters from Justice League nor Sonic the Hedgehog

Me: I wonder if this chapter might have made already, if not, then I'll guess I'm the first one.

Chapter 5: Sonic and Flash, Sonic the Hedgehog and Justice League

* * *

**Red meets Blue?  
**

"What are we here for again?" Flash asked, both Green Lantern and Flash were patrolling the city, that notified a speeder that kept fooling a police and is impossible to catch. Apparently the army wanted to captured the speeder because of it's appearance, being mutant, however it didn't did any harm to the city nor the civilians, so the military wanted to study it. Grimace came over Flash's face as he was remind of how something bad would happen if they captured the speeder.

"There was someone running around, avoiding police, Flash." GL replied as he scanned the crime scene, he could see traces of running shoes, but they were bigger and there were blue hairs, wait a minute, blue hairs? As GL picked it up, the hairs felt more like fur, and decided to send it to J'ohn for DNA analysis.

"So why do you need me for?" Flash asked as he was standing there impatiently, wanting to captured the speeder himself and probably have a race to see whose faster and the king of speed.

"Well according to this, it says if you can beat this guy in a race, something like that, he'll hand himself over to the police. I don't like the sound of that." Green Lantern said after reading over the report that he carried with him for this mission. He couldn't care less for the government's grudge with the Justice League, but then he didn't blame then. He rather captured the speeder and bring it to the Justice League Headquarters and do 20 questions with the speeder.

"Piece of cake." Flash smirked as he started to find the speeder around the area, that is near the crime scene.

"Don't" Before Green Lantern finished his sentence, he had found Flash gone looking for the speeder, and sighed and said the rest of his sentence. "underestimate your opponent." He is so going to get a headache after this if that speeder is like Flash.

* * *

"Now if I was someone running around, avoiding the police, where would I be?" As if it was the magic word, a blurry blue figured ran across Flash. Flash stood there frozen, as he study the blue flash, it was shorter than him and went really fast, definately not anamontrinic he concluded because it would've crash through the building and there wasn't an atenna on it.

Flash kept staying there frozen, until that blue blurry went toward him which Flash dodged it."Wow he's fast! Wait a minute! A hedgehog!" Flash was able to see what went toward him and was able to catch a glimpse of a hedgehog, make that a medium sized hedgehog, a blue one and a fast one that. Flash let his jaw drop at the sight of this. The blue hedgehog stopped right in front of him and smirked.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game." The blue hedgehog proudly announced it's name as Flash was able work his jaw before saying the challenge he kept holding since this mission.

"Speed huh? Name's Flash, wanna race?" Flash introduced himself, while Sonic's smirk grew and did a headstart.

"Only if you're not a slow poke." Sonic arrogantly called back and it was heading for the city gates.

"Hey, come back here." Flash retorted and was able to catch up with Sonic, in the same speed Sonic is in.

"Whoa, your fast. This is going to be fun!" Sonic said as both headed for the mountains outside of the cities in an alarmingly rate.

"Can you pick it up?" Flash asked as he picked up speed.

"Can you?" Sonic asked back as he picked up more speed. The race was very interesting as they were able to capture Sonic, it seems Sonic allow himself to be captured and even though he turned out to be the winner, but the two members of the Justice League didn't hand him over to the government or the police. Instead they bring him back to the Justice League Headquarters, which Sonic comment it looked different, but the place reminded him of Ark and about his fallen collegue. Another thing is interesting is that Sonic is afraid of water and doesn't like to stay in one place, which the Justice League found out when they bring him to a beach and he never even went into the water, as for the last part, they suddenly found Sonic running every where in the Justice League Headquarters, and Sonic really didn't liked to be contained to one place for a very long time.

* * *

Me: You can use this chap as a story. Oh by the way, Read and Review.


End file.
